Merry Christmas Lyle
by Helga Sinclair
Summary: Lyle T Rourke doen't really like Christmas at all but what happens when he bumps into a girl that changed his life forever. This is my first Christmas story were I will upload a new part everyday like vlogmas only now for fanfiction, the last chapter will be uploaded on Christmas day :) Have fun reading
1. The day that I met you

**This is the first part of my Christmas Story that I wanted to do for so long. I want to upload a part everyday like a vlogmas but then for fanfiction. The last part will be uploaded on Christmas :) I hope you will like it and have fun reading... Also I don't own anything only my made up story.**

 **Have fun x**

 **Helga**

* * *

It was that time of the year again in 24 days it was the most festive holiday a person could think of it was Christmas.

When you went outside everywhere you looked were Christmas decorations, stores were having their annual Christmas sales as they also stared to prepare for the holiday season. Christmas tunes were played on every street you walked and of course not to forget, every artist from where ever they were brought out a Christmas album with the exact same songs that you already knew.

As people were trying to find the perfect gifts fort here loved ones and their families, there was one man who wasn't so into the whole Christmas holiday spirit and he wasn't feeling any festive at all. He was just walking through the busy crowd with a straight face.

His name was Lyle Tiberius Rourke, he an ex-military man who did more harm than good. He was the man no one wanted to be around with and were scared if they ever crossed him. As he walked through the mass of people, he thought on why he actually hated this period of the year so much.

It didn't have to do with all the unnecessary buzz around the holiday really it had more a personal reason on why he hated this holiday so much. It had more to do with that his father had died when he was born, his father had died in the war, his mother a single mom had sent him of to boarding school so she wasn't in the picture a lot he only saw her when he was aloud to go home or until he got in so many fights that they had expelled him from school, his mom was not very happy about that. Another reason was that only after 4 months of marriage his wife had left him, in his opinion she wasn't really worthy of his time but still… Even though it all happened a long time ago it all happened around this month and now he didn't have anyone to celebrate these festive days with.

He had tried to find someone again but all the woman he went on a date with just didn't seem to amuse him, they just were boring or very annoying, now that he was a 44 year old man he had given up on love, so his main goal was money.

When he rushed further through the crowd as it was also raining heavy, he bumped into someone. He hadn't seen her walking right just in front of him since he was lost in his thoughts and he wanted to get away from the happy Christmas carol people as soon as he could, so he had ran her over. As he looked down at who the person was that he had bumped into, his heart stopped. On the ground lay a beautiful young blonde girl, she was like he couldn't really find the right words to describe her but she truly was beautiful. Lyle was trying to guess how old she was cause she only looked 16 years old, she was wearing a dress and it was totally wet cause of the rain and a bit damaged it was only then that he saw her knee was bleeding.

When he came to his senses again he started to help the girl "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Lyle asked as he was trying to help her up. "Yeah, I'm fine" the girl said as she stood up trying to get away as fast as she could, it was only then that Rourke saw that not only her knee was bleeding but that her elbow was bleeding too. He took her hand to stop her from going away from him as he said "let me help you, I have a first aid kit in my car let me take care of your wounds" The girl hesitated for a second but shook her head and let Lyle help her. Rourke carried her to his car and put her in the passenger's seat.

He got the kit and started to take care of her wounds, as he did he decided to have a little chat with her to loosen up the whole situation and to make her feel more secure and comfortable. "So what's your name?" She looked up at him as she told him her name:" My name is Helga". "Nice to meet you Helga, I'm Rourke but you can call me Lyle" he said as he looked up for a second. "So tell me why a 16 year old is walking from school so late all by herself?" At that Helga started laughing. "What?" Lyle said a little confused. "I'm not 16, I'm 20 and I just came from work" She explained to him. "But thank you for the compliment that's very nice of you" she said. Lyle smiled at her "you look so much younger than you are, where do you work? he asked. " Whitmore Industries, I'm his secretary, how old are you actually? Helga asked, to be honest she kind of liked him in a way. "I'm 44, really I work for him too" Rourke said smiling as he finished taking care of her leg and her arm. " Oh really I have never seen you around?" said Helga as Lyle put the kit away again. "Let's just say I help him find ancient trinkets for his personal collection" he bowed down to her level again. "Like a mercenary?" she said "Yeah, can I take you to your house?" Lyle asked her as he was surprised that she knew about mercenaries. "You really don't have to do that" she said as Rourke just closed the door, got into the drivers seat. " Oh that wasn't really a question". Helga smiled ad Rourke started the car, the rest of the way they talked as she smiled at something funny that he had said while he just looked at her. She was like a star falling from the sky.

He had this feeling and he hoped that his feeling was right….


	2. A lost girl

After 30 minutes of driving they arrived at Helga her home. It was a very house in a very small neighbourhood.

Rourke helped Helga out of his car and walked her to the front door, when she opened the door her parents saw that she was hurt. "Helga, my dear what happened?" her mom asked as she saw the bruises on her daughters leg and arm. Rourke and Helga came further in as Rourke started to explain what had happened.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter" said Helga's mom, they all set in the sofa and they had offered Rourke a drink. "Umm I'm going to change out of these wet clothes now" Helga said "Okay are you going to be okay?" her mom asked "Yeah I'll be fine" Helga said as she went upstairs to change her clothes, her mom and Lyle were now alone. "Your daughter is really nice" Lyle said, her mom smiled "She is, she has gotten a lot better". Rourke looked a bit confused as Helga's mom started to explain. "She used to be very cold and not very pleasant to be around" she told Rourke the whole story even though she knew Helga wouldn't be happy about it.

After her mom had finished Lyle didn't really know what to say, Helga her story was full of hurt, pain and sorrow. Her mom had told him how strong she was and that people had turned there happy little girl into a sad princess. "How is she now?" Lyle managed to ask. " She's better but still the fear is there that she will hurt herself or die" her mom said, at this point Rourke had to be honest with himself, he really liked Helga her company. Her mom had mentioned that she was really lonely and that she really loved Christmas, so maybe he could help. When her mom came back from the kitchen, Rourke explained his plan, first her parents looked weird at him, also because of the age difference but after he finished they both happily said yes.

Helga came back downstairs as she saw Rourke was already leaving. "Are you leaving? I haven't said thank you yet" Helga stood in front of him now " Hey, you said it already so many times, also tomorrow I'm going to take you somewhere" Lyle said smiling "Really, where?" Helga asked curious 'You're going to have to wait and see for yourself tomorrow" Lyle said as he reached out his hand. "Silly" said Helga as she hugged him " Thank you Lyle" she whispered it softly as she was hugging him, which made him smile as he hugged her back.

After that Rourke left and drove home. The only thing he thought about was Helga and her story. When he was home, he took off his shoes and changed into something more comfortable, he lit the fire place and put on some sweet music. As he sat down Rourke smoked a cigar and started to read his book, still the only thing he could think about was Helga. He closed his book and walked to the window with his cigar in his hand, as he saw all the couples he was determined too make Helga the happiest girl alive, he was going to do everything he could to make her happy. He turned away from the window and started his plan.


	3. All of the lights

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day it was the day of the lightning ceremony, on this day the town had a traditional ceremony that happened every year just before Christmas. At the plaza there always stood a huge Christmas tree and every year there was a special day that they lightened the tree.

There was always a lot to do too it was also the start of the Christmas market. They also planned concerts every weekend to go to, so Rourke thought it was the perfect day to start his plan with. He stood up pretty early cause for the fist time in his life he was pretty nervous about taking a woman or more young girl out for a date. As he stood up, he took a quick shower and made himself some breakfast. After he was finished he got dressed and decided to give Helga a call.

He wanted for her to come earlier cause then they could have lunch together, after the call it didn't take long for Helga to arrive, she rang the doorbell and Lyle let her inside the house. When she came in her mouth fell open because of what she saw. Everyone knew Lyle and everyone knew his reputation and with all the things she knew and had heard about him, she found it hard to believe that this was his house. It was so different from what she expected, his house was very warm and cosy it was decorated like back in the day so it had a vintage vibe which Helga loved. He also had a huge fireplace and from what Helga could see from the huge windows, a beautiful garden. They sat down and had there lunch. Rourke thought Helga was so nice to talk too she just stayed herself.

After lunch they went to the city to go and watch the Christmas ceremony. "So are you excited?" Rourke asked as they were walking to the plaza. "Yes, I have never been to the ceremony before" Helga said as she went a little closer to Rourke cause there were a lot of people and she didn't really like crowded places. "Can I hold your arm? Please" Helga asked "Sure" Rourke said as he wrapped her arm in his. "You don't like crowds hm? Rourke asked as Helga shook her head no. "Don't worry I'm here with you" he said in a calm voice as she smiled at him.

After sometime they arrived at the plaza there were already a lot of people but they still managed to find a nice spot to watch the ceremony. Rourke put Helga in front of him and put his arms around her to make her feel more secure. To be honest he also did it for himself, it felt nice to feel her so close. A couple of minutes later the ceremony started, every year it got bigger and more special. Helga really was enjoying herself even Rourke had to admit to himself that he was having fun. The ceremony was beautiful, there was music, people were dancing and of course they lit up the tree. It was a very magical moment for both of them. After the ceremony there was a concert, everyone was dancing except for Rourke but Helga didn't let him miss all the fun. She came towards him and said "Common Lyle have a dance.

"No I'm good"

"Please, one dance" Helga said as she looked with begging eyes. Rourke had to give in and Helga pulled him towards the dancefloor. She danced amazing, the way her hips swayed with the music Rourke was amazed by her. After a couple of dances that went back to Rourke his house. When they arrived Helga said " I had such a lovely time, thanks for taking me" Rourke opened the door "Your welcome, want to come in for a drink?"

"No thank you, I should go home really" she said. He really wanted for her to stay, so he tried so that she would stay.

"Just one drink, you can sleep in the guest room"

" I don't know but I guess it won't hurt" Helga said, so she went in and Lyle closed the door. They had a last drink and Rourke started to prepare the guest room, he gave her something to wear and left her so she could go to sleep. He went to his own room with a smile as he laid down and went to sleep. He couldn't wait to see how this would go further.

* * *

The next chapter will be very personal to me...


	4. The note

**This chapter is very personal and close to me. I want to put a warning on it, please don't read this if you get triggered easily since this chapter talks about mental health issues and I don't want to harm anyone so if you don't feel comfortable with this than please don't read this!**

* * *

As the night we, on Rourke couldn't sleep. He sat up in his bed and decided to grab a glass of water, on the way he first checked Helga as he saw she was sound asleep, he smiled and went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and went to the living room, when he sat himself down on the sofa he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. Rourke figured that it must be from Helga because she took het phone out of her purse so the paper must have fallen out by accident.

When he grabbed the piece of paper up his heart dropped into his stomach, the title of it made him want to run upstairs, wake Helga up, hug her and tell her of how much he cared and loved for her. The title of the paper said: "My suicide not by Helga"

Rourke read the whole not as it went as followed (disclaimer no I haven't made this note up in a fasty this is actually my very own note that I wrote I only changed it a little bit here and there and I made it way shorter cause it was getting to personal otherwise, If you struggle with suicide or depression or any mental illness please ask for help you don't have to walk this dark path alone)

 _" Dear people that I love, you know who you are._

 _This is the last letter that I will ever write for you. I'm sorry that I ended or that I let to begin your new year so badly, but I couldn't deal with the pain anymore. My whole life I only wanted to be appreciated, recognized to be seen, you know to feel part of the world, to feel loved. But from the beginning already people didn't like me, from when I was little until now I was abused physically, emotionally and mentally every form you can think about. No one wanted to be my friend, I was thought at a very young age that everyone would be better of without me. It is true that I had a little hope but that hope disappeared as quickly as it came. No matter how much I tried to please everyone, nothing worked. I got used to the hate and the bullying from everyone. Even now nobody wants to believe in a blonde quiet anorexia sad girl. It's okay I don't blame anyone, just myself._

 _I had enough of it and now that I'm older I really can't take it anymore. I don't want to make this too long because I'm not that important or worth the time. So I'm saying goodbye, I want you to know before I go that I fought as long as I could but like I said I'm done._

 _I really loved you all._

 _Farewell, kisses Helga"_

Rourke's hands trilled as he finished reading her letter, he was angry not at her but at himself. Even though he only knew her just a couple of days he was fooled by her smile just like everybody else. He stood up, put the note back into her purse and went back to bed, he was not going to let this end, he was going to make sure she felt loved, appreciated and heard by him. He wanted to be the person she went to when she felt sad, he was not going to let her kill herself

So the next morning he stood up and started to prepare breakfast. Rourke wanted to make it special so he has wen tout to buy her a beautiful bouquet of red roses, after 30 min he came back and finished his preparations. A couple of minutes after that Helga woke up, she opened her eyes and remembered that she had stayed the night over at Rourke's house. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs as she passed by Rourke his room she saw that he wasn't there. She knew that he was probably already downstairs so she continued to make her way to the kitchen. When she came in the kitchen, she saw Rourke standing at the table with a smile on his face "good morning" he said as he went over to her. He saw that she was speechless cause of what he had done for her. He helped her sit down next to him as Helga finally found her voice. She read the note that Rourke had put on her plate and she looked at him and said "thank you, that was so sweet". He hugged her immediately .

"I love roses, thank you".

Rourke had explained why he prepared al this, he saw tears running down her eyes. Rourke pulled her on his lap and hugged her al lovingly as he could. Short after they ate breakfast together until suddenly something fell for Helga as she started to blush really heavy…..


	5. Sway

Chapter 5 enjoy :) We are also getting closer to Christmas :D

* * *

The Reason why was because she came to the thought that she only was wearing Rourke's shirt and panties, Rourke was only wearing some boxers. She stood up faster than the speed of light and she turned around. "Hey, what's wrong? Rourke asked as he stood up too. When he came closer he saw how hard Helga was blushing which made him smile. "Nothing" Helga said a little shy, she suddenly felt a pair of strong muscular arms going around her waist. What she did next was a surprise for Rourke, she pushed him away immediately and ran upstairs. Rourke didn't get why she suddenly got angry so he followed her up to her room, he thought that maybe he had made her feel uncomfortable so he wanted to ask what was wrong and if he had done something that she didn't like.

When he entered her room, Helga started to yell at him. Instead of leaving or yell back and get angry at her, he pulled her into his embrace. As Rourke hugged her she calmed down as they both slide to the floor. He shushed her as she cried "I'm so scared, you come to close and… people always leave me when they get to close to me…. I'm so scared. Did I hurt you?" Helga said as she looked up with teary eyes, Rourke looked at her lovingly, she looked so sincere. "It's okay, you didn't hurt me, I will never ever leave you my love. I love you so much" Rourke said, he bowed his head and kissed her on her lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss, Helga was surprised and her head was screaming at her to run away but for the first time she didn't. She wanted to but she told herself no, she fought her fear and pushed it aside as she started to kiss him back.

After a couple of minutes they both released for air. Rourke held her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead "I love you so much" he said again, Helga cuddled closer against him and said " I love you too". The kissed some more until they both decided to get dressed and go back downstairs.

It was a very cold and rainy day. The roads were slippery so Lyle came up with an idea, he knew how much Helga liked dancing. His idea was to teach her how to dance like back in the old days, since those were the dances he knew and that he actually could dance. He gathered up some old records and put them on the slam living room table. Rourke turned on the old phonograph as he called Helga over. When she came out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate she saw Rourke swaying to the music. She started giggling when he asked " May I have this dance my beautiful miss Sinclair?" Helga put her mug down on the table and said " My of course mister Rourke, it would be my pleasure". He took her hand and pulled her in.

At first she was kind off struggling with the slow footwork, this was her first time slow dancing with a professional but she picked it up fast and it got a lot easier. Rourke saw this as a way to connect with her and to let her feel that she could trust him. In dances like these the men always leads the girl so Helga had to trust him and let him be in control of the dance, which at first she really had a hard time with she always took over. But the more they danced the more she let Rourke take control and let her lead there way through the living room. They danced the whole afternoon, record after record they both didn't want to stop. Rourke had not only teached her how to slow dance but also some regular dances from the 1900. They both had a lot of fun and Helga was surprised how good of a dancer Lyle actually was.

It was evening now and they both sat in the sofa, the music was still playing. They enjoyed the atmosphere, the warmth that came from the fire place and each other. Helga lay in Lyle's arms, she felt so warm and it have her chills at the same time, she had never felt these kinds of feelings. She was still scared but also curious to who this amazing man really was….


	6. Who Is Lyle Tiberius Rourke?

This chapter is about Lyle his past. I got my information from my Atlantis books that I own. Have fun reading :)

* * *

Rourke saw her looking up at him, he saw that she wanted to ask him something. He smiled and gave her a sweet look that she could ask him a question. "Lyle, can you tell me your story? I want to know who this amazing man is that I'm looking at right now" Helga asked. "You really want to know? Rourke asked. Helga nodded so he lifted her up and carried her to there bedroom. He wanted to tell her his story while being in a warm and cosy environment. When he sat her down on the bed he undressed them both and got under the blanket that half covert their bodies, he pulled her closer together and gave her a passionate kiss before he started to tell his story.

"I was born in April 1860 (I don't know his actual birthday, only the year he was born in from my books) in a military household. My father Jackson Rourke was a Calvary officer, my mother Rachel was back then a stay at home housewife. My father died in the battle of Spotsylvania 1864 so I never really got to know him since I was still very little. After my father had passed away my mother started some jobs here and there to get us around and to pay for school, when I was old enough she sent me to a boarding school. That school really changed my life and as fast as I entered I left even faster, well I was expelled from school because of my behaviour. I was expelled because of 'expulsions for fighting' to say it in a more fancy kind of way. You can say I was quiet the rebel when I was young. This went on until I decided to step into my fathers footsteps and join the military. I joined when I was 15 which is way to young but I lied about my age and they believed me so that's the year I started my military carrier. There I was told I had an excellent talent for leadership and some other great abilities that can be very useful in that sort of position. It didn't take me long before I earned the rank of artillery sergeant, I fought many battles like the battle of wounded knee, that was one were I didn't have a surrender button in my brain so I got a sanction for using expensive force and the refusal to acknowledge the white flag. I didn't really care all that I could think about was getting everyone out alive and winning.

"What else can I tell you"

I graduated second in class from the academy from west point. I started my tour with the Rough Riders in 1888 in that battle I was wounded 7 times. Also in the same battle I saved the life of my Superior Officer which earned me a medal I earned quiet some medals actually but of course I also got another sanction for executing prisoners against orders. My final battle was as a Captain and I retired from the military surface in 1901. And that's about it and in 1903 I met you." Rourke said that last sentence with a smile.

When he finished his story Helga was both amazed and kind off scared, she already knew that you shouldn't push Rourke his buttons and that he could get angry very fast since he has a heated temper but she never expected a story like this. She was surprised at how he had changed in all those years even though he was still capable of doing that all over again, she knew he would never hurt her in his life.

Helga was also happy that he had told his story to her it made her feel special and she felt that he truly trusted her. She cuddled closer against him and hugged him tightly.

The weather was cold and wet it only could get better from here. In 1 week it was Christmas eve, on that special day everything would change. It was now only a matter of time and days before Lyle was going to change Helga her life forever.


	7. Merry Christmas

It's the final chapter :( These past few days have gone by so fast that I can't believe it's already Christmas. I hope you liked my little story even though I didn't upload a chapter everyday like I had planned to do. I promise that in the new year I will wright more stories so that I can get better at them and make them longer.

I hope you all have a lovely holiday season :)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from the Sinclair family to yours!

I'll see you in 2018 :D

* * *

Slowly the sun was starting to rise, today was Christmas eve. In a small house in the suburban were two people still sound asleep. A man and his love both still dreaming in each other's arms, as it got a little later more people got outside to make sure they had everything for tonight. Cars were running, people were talking, it woke up the man of the house.

Lyle slowly woke up from all the noise that was going on outside, at first he didn't know why everyone was in such a hurry until he realised today was Christmas eve. He started to remember about the special present for Helga so he got out of bed. To be honest he got out a little to brute because Helga woke up from him, she slowly sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Helga saw Rourke in front of the closet, as she asked " What's going on?" Rourke turned around to see a still sleeping looking Helga sit up in bed. He smiled and went over to her " It's Christmas eve my love". Rourke kissed her forehead when her eyes grew wider and she jumped out of bed. Rourke got confused especially because she got ready only in 15 minutes which had to be a record for her. He got more confused when she got her purse and was about to leave. " Helga, where are you going?" he asked. He couldn't really follow because he and her parents and herself had agreed that she could spent Christmas and New Year together with him. She turned around and said " I have to go pick up your present". He hugged her as she gave him a long hot kiss as she left to pick up his present. This gave Lyle some time to already start to prepare everything for tonight, she truly got him scared there for a minute because he truly loved her, he wanted to show all his love for her tonight and he got scared that she didn't feel the same way or just wanted to run away from him.

It was mid afternoon when Helga came back home, first she had went to pick up his presents and after that she had a Christmas lunch with her family. She came in and went to the tree, she bowed down in front of it and put the presents under the decorated tree. When she got back up Lyle hugged her from behind, she turned around in his arms and looked at him lovingly. " I love you" Helga said softly to him, Rourke responded her with a deep romantic kiss. It got early evening and Helga was changing as for Lyle he put down the last preparations for this lovely evening.

He stood at the stairs waiting for his princess to come down when she came down after a couple of minutes his jaw dropped. She looked incredibly beautiful. After a minute she stood right in front of him, she looked at him in awe. Rourke was a sight to behold, he looked so handsome in his military uniform to Helga he looked like a prince. He led her to the living room, once there she saw it. Rourke had put on beautiful decorations and rose petals everywhere. When she turned around to him she saw he was holding a bouquet of red roses. Lyle her she was starting to tear up as he pulled her against him and hugged her tightly.

They had a lovely Christmas dinner, Rourke was such an amazing cook, Helga had given him so many compliments that he started to laugh a little cause she couldn't stop saying how amazing he was. After dinner they opened up there presents, Rourke had a very special one for Helga, he had bought her a beautiful ring and you know what they say with a ring comes a question. After there presents they talked a little more.

The fireplace lit the entire room. As they were kissing Helga felt Rourke reach for her zipper in the back of her dress, for the first time she didn't get scared, for the first time she didn't want to run away from him or the situation, for the first time she wanted it herself. As Rourke started to undress her he asked " Are you okay you don't have to…" Helga shushed him with a kiss "It's okay I want to…" she said as Lyle kissed her back and pulled her on his lap. They both undressed each other until Helga was only wearing her panties and Rourke only his boxers, still seated on his lap Rourke suggested that it was time to move things upstairs. He lifted her up in his arms as he carried her all the way to the bedroom.

The rest of the night and Christmas day, Helga and Rourke just enjoyed each other's bodies. He finally found happiness and the true meaning behind Christmas.


End file.
